disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Spudinski
Arthur P. Spudinski or commonly known as Spud, is a fictional character from the Disney animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. He is voiced by Charlie Finn. About Spud Personality Spud is the best friend of Jake and Trixie. He is extremely loyal, and will do anything to help them. Although apparently slow-witted, he often comes up with intelligent things to say at random times, much like the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz. He's actually a genius, but tries to hide it, as shown in "A Befuddled Mind", in order to live an easier and carefree life. According to "Half Baked", Spud has a tremendous fear of clowns that started when he was five years old. He also has an obsession with mermaids and dreams of becoming a 'Merman'. Talents, interests and abilities In Season 1, Spud doesn't appear to be particularly smart and often spends his time goofing around and making a fool of himself. It's only at the beginning of Season 2 that Spud shows a very comprehensive technological knowledge. He owns a laptop computer that sports surveillance capabilities and other advance functions. In "The Academy", Spud uses his computer to decode the encryption in the The Huntsclan teleportation system, allowing his friends and him to intercept the teleportation of #88 and #89 (the same episode shows Spud's father as an uptight intellectual whom Spud resents, perhaps explaining his current "slacker" attitude). In "Bring It On", he developed a global-positioning device to track his cheerleader crush, Stacey. In "A Befuddled Mind", it is revealed that Spud is, in fact, a genius, and scored a perfect mark on a government issued standarized test (a first in Fillmore Middle School). Despite this, Spud generally prefers not to use his genius IQ, as he fears that upon the discovery of his intelligence the ensuing pressure would not allow him to enjoy his life. He is also known for being a natural in miming, and trying to be a magician. Spud also has the entire works of Shakespeare committed to memory. Magical Background Throughout the series, there have been several hints that Spud may possess a magical background. In "The Talented Mr. Long", Spud mentions that his great-grandfather used to be a magician (albeit apparently not a very good one). During the talent show in which he does a magician act in honor of his relative, Spud unknowingly uses a magical incantation thought to have been lost for centuries to seal a Djinn away; it is, in fact, the catchphrase his 'super gramps' taught him when he was younger. In "Bring It On", the Gorgon sisters remark that Spud is the splitting image of the warrior (Perseus) who originally sealed them away. However, this might be entirely due to the Spartacus costume (the Fighting Trojans mascot) he was wearing at the time, and does not necessarily mean he is related to the ancient hero. In "Something Fishy This Way Comes", Spud also mentions his family's tales of a mermaid city in the East River. It is interesting to note that Spud himself appears to have a relation with magic that may hint to a magical background. For example, he has displayed mastery with the use of two magical wands while battling Pandarus in "A Befuddled Mind" without any instructions or training beforehand (though he had trouble remembering what the spells would do). In "The Rotwood Files", Spud maximizes the smell of an onion, using a powerful voice, to defeat one of the giant bugs in the principal's room that Sigmund Brock sent. He also gains magical frog-like powers in "The Shaggy Frog", although he goes back to being human with no magical abilities at all in the end. Love Interests Trixie Carter At the beginning of the series and a bit further throughout, it seems like Spud has a crush on his best friend Trixie. Going with the cliché of friends who start dating, there was constant hinting that he might actually have romantic feelings for her. However, in the episode "Homecoming", he and Trixie say flat out that they are 'friends and nothing more'. Stacey Wintergrin Other than this, Spud later shows an obsession towards a cheerleader named Stacey Wintergrin. His fixation on her is so great that he even goes as far as to create a global positioning device to track her. He develops several plans and ploys in order to win her love, but is constantly rejected by her no matter what he does to attract her attention. In "Furious Jealousy", however, Stacey finally develops feelings for Spud, though Spud thinks it's because of the deal he made with the Gorgon Fury. It is soon revealed that Spud did, in fact, win over her heart on his own and that magic had nothing to do with it. They seem to start dating at this point, though Stacey insists they cannot be seen together or else her reputation would be ruined. In "Being Human", Spud is Stacey's graduation partner. From this point on, it is believed that they are most likely officially dating and that their relationship has become more public. Gallery Trivia *In the Season 1 intro, Spud plays the drums in Jake's imaginary band. *Spud's magician name is 'Spud the Spudgnificient'. *In "Dreamscape", Spud dreams of being Spudman, the hero of Spudopolis. His catchphrase is "Talihoo!". *During the beggining of "Being Human", Spud sings the first few lyrics of the show's intro. *His Birthday is August 10th, 1992. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Italian characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Sons